


Big russian baby

by Indigo_to_hell



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (aka sorry I'm bad at knowing the limit between friendship and actually dating), Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, not especially shippy but they end up acting a bit flirty at some point, the end was a bit rushed sorryyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5984020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigo_to_hell/pseuds/Indigo_to_hell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But Yagu-zaaaaaan..." Lev complained, his stuffy nose making him unable to pronounce his sempai's name correctly and his voice croaky from his sore troath, "I'm pfine! I can go on pragtizing!!"</p><p>Yaku didn't even reply, he just sighed as he looked at his underclassman with a really tired look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big russian baby

**Author's Note:**

> It's Kushina's (http://ikushina.tumblr.com/) b-day so I wanted to write a little something for her!!
> 
> Happy birthday bub! ;p

"But Yagu-zaaaaaan..." Lev complained, his stuffy nose making him unable to pronounce his sempai's name correctly, "I'm pfine! I can go on pragtizing!!"

Yaku didn't even reply, he just sighed as he looked at his underclassman with a really tired look.

Lev sticked his lower lip further, trying to pout, but it only made him cough.

They were changing in the club room already, only half an hour after practice started. Kuro had ordered Lev to go back home after this little amount already because of how obvious it was the tall russian was sick _and_ unable to play and, he'd sent Yaku with him to make sure he would go home immediately and not start running after some stray cat.

Lev kept on complaining, wanting to go on practicing but Yaku was taking none of his shit.

"Yagu-zaaaaan!!" He tried again, pleading in a higher voice.

"Lev," he started, sighed and went on, "we can't let you practice when you're this sick..."

"I'm not sick!"

"How do you explain your stuffy nose, sore troath and red cheeks then?" Yaku crossed his arms, facing the taller boy.

Lev opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out. Right... he hadn't thought about an excuse for that yet...

"Now get changed and let's get you back home quickly" he went on stuffing his bag with his club stuff.

He grumbled and got changed.

As soon as they got out, Yaku turned to face Lev, "Where's your scarf..?"

"I don't have one.."

Yaku sighed, "No wonder you got sick..." he got on his tippy toes and put his own scarf around Lev's neck, throwing it as accurately as he could so it would wrap that giant russian baby's neck.

Lev had to hold back a chuckle at how small his upperclassman was, they'd been in the same club for quite some time now but he just couldn't get over how tiny he was.

"But Yaku-san, won't you get sick now without your scarf?"

"Don't worry about that, your house can't be that far, can it?"

Lev shook his head, saying that no and then paused, "You know where I live??" he gasped, and coughed at the sudden intake of cold air.

"No, I was just trying to guess." he laughed at him.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as they got in the house of the Haibas, Lev took his shoes off.

"Is anyone of your family home?" Yaku asked, shifting his weight from one leg to the other, a little nervous at the idea of meeting any of Lev's family members for some reason.

"Nah, they won't be here tonight, except for my sister but she'll be home late." He got up to his full eight again, forcing Yaku to look up again.

Yaku sighed, yet again, and started taking his shoes off.

"Yaku-san, what are you doing?" Lev's eyes opened up a little more, surprised.

"I can't possibly let a sick kid alone at night with no one to help him if needed.." he put his shoes on the side and took his coat off.

Lev giggled, "Are you worried about me, Yaku-san?"

"Duh." he put his stuff to the side and started taking Lev's coat off like he was a toddler who still needed his mom to help him.

Lev's mouth opened up a little in surprise, he didn't expect him to reply like it was an obvious thing..

"How late will your sister be back?" Yaku questionned, pulling Lev's huge arms out of his huge coat.

"Uh..around 11PM she said.." he let Yaku take his coat off like he was a doll.

Yaku paused. "....How were you supposed to eat..?"

"A sandwich..?" Lev shrugged with a big, proud smile, like he was already proud he was able to make a sandwich.

"I can't believe this..." he took Lev's coat off and freezed.

Lev bent his head to the side, wondering what was wrong.

How. Fucking. Tall. Was. The rest. Of his family..? The hooks to hang the coats were at least Lev's height... Yaku jumped and, gladly, managed to hang the coat to one of the free hooks but, before he even turned around, he heard Lev snort.

This little (not really) shit better be glad he's sick.

Yaku turned around and pinched Lev's sides, gently but still hard enough to tickle him , making him squeak

"Go get changed in more comfortable clothes, I'll go make somthing warm to drink, and don't worry I'll look for whatever I need on my own." He ordered, already walking further into the house.

Lev giggled, still thinking about the jump needed to hang a coat.

As soon as he got to the kitchen, Yaku's shoulders dropped. Fucking tall people and their stupid ass high placed stuff. One of the cupboards was open and he could see the boxes of tea...on the highest shelf.

He sighed for what felt like the hundreth time that day and climbed on the counter with his knees, getting the closest box out and getting off the counter as soon as possible to avoid having Lev laughing at him again. He put some water to warm up and looked around for cups.

As he finally managed to find everything he needed, he stared blankly at the kettle, waiting for the water to boil when he suddenly felt heavier.

"Lev...what the fuck are you doing?" he asked, a hint of anger in his voice directed at the tall boy slumped over him, his chin resting on Yaku's head and arms hanging lazily over his shoulders.

"Warming up.. Yaku-san is very warm all the time.." he sniffed, his nose runny now.

He wasn't wrong, even though Yaku was small he had a very warm temperature all the time, on the opposite, Lev was always really cold.

Yaku pushed him back gently, "Go blow your nose and get a bigger sweater or something.."

"But I wanna cuddle Yaku-san!" He protested.

"Why? And blow your nose!" he made a disgusted face at the drop of snot slowly exiting Lev's nose.

"Because..." he walked away to grab a tissue and blew his nose, "Because."

As soon as Yaku turned around to look at him, he couldn't hold himself from chuckling "Oh my god..."

If "??" had a face, it would be the one Lev was making at this exact moment.

"Seriously..?" Yaku pointed at Lev's T-shirt,holding his stomach and laughing harder, it was a simple gray T-shirt...except it had a huge Hello Kitty with a cute pink bow, winking a little star.

"What?" he really didn't understand. What was wrong with Hello Kitty..? Wasn't Hello Kitty cute..?

Yaku laughed even harder at the confusion on Lev's face, wich didn't help Lev understand at all.

The beeping of the kettle brought Yaku back to making the tea, "Anyways, go put the matching sweater on or something and maybe I'll share some of my warmth with you later."

Lev tried to gasp again, and just gave himself a cough fit but still tried to talk in between coughs, "How did you know I had a matching sweater??"

And Yaku lost his shit. Laughing so loudly the neighbours probably heard him.

Lev didn't even want to ask anything anymore, deep down he jut knew he would never know what was with Yaku and Hello Kitty stuff. He hurried back to his room and put the matching sweater on.

Yaku put the tea on the coffee table in the living room when Lev arrived and left the room immediately, heading back to the kitchen.

"Ah! Yaku-san what are you doing?" Lev asked, he wanted his cuddles...

He peeked his head out the side of the door, "Dinner..? You shouldn't go to bed late when you're sick so you'd better eat early too.."

Did he realize how mom-ish he was? Did he know? Did he?? Lev's lips curled up in a smile, Yaku was being so nice to him the whole time...well, he _was_ sick enough to be too lazy to make any comments about his height... but it was still nice to have such a carefull person around..

Yaku made whatever he could with what he found in the kitchen, he could cook, and really well too.

Once the dinner was ready, he joined Lev on the couch and they watched a movie, cuddling up once they were done eating, Lev sitting behind Yaku with his legs wrapping his waist and his arms wrapping his shoulders.

The huge russian baby was forced to go to bed before the end of the movie because of Yaku's strict bedtime limit for sick people, after a few complaints and some pushing down the smaller, yet older, boy managed to tuck Lev in. He fell asleep in a few minutes only, unbelievable.

Yaku looked over him until he heard someone coming back. After explaining why he was there and excusing himself for using the kitchen freely he finally left.

'Who knew such a big guy could act like such a baby..?' He laughed at that thought as he headed back to his own house.


End file.
